Nothing to worry about
by RedcurrantSmoothie
Summary: Isabelle is worried that Simon doesn't like her the way she does and Clary is trying to reassure her.  Simabelle, non central Clace


**Here's a little story I wrote on holiday when I was bored one day when it was raining. It's where Isabelle is worried that Simon doesn't like her and Clary is trying to reassure her. **

**Sorry if they seem OOC!.**

**Disclaimer- This is a FANfiction website, not an OWNER-OF-A-STORYfiction website**

Isabelle had nothing to wear. Okay, so her wardrobe was filled with enough clothes to clothe the whole of the Clave but nothing was special enough to wear on a date with Simon. Although it would help if he would tell her where they were going! He said it was a surprise. Which was sweet and everything, but it left her unable to plan an outfit.

She could dress classy and sophisticated for a restaurant but what if they were going to the park? She could dress casually if they were just going to his house to hang out but what if they were going dancing? She couldn't believe she was about to do this but "CLARY!" she screamed. Within one minute Clary was standing outside her doorway armed with a Seraph blade which Isabelle didn't even know she had. Clary ran into the room and lunged forward and screamed 'KAS-" she hesitated "Huh? No Demon? No Forsaken? Whats going on?" She asked confused.

"No silly" Isabelle laughed "If there was a Demon I could have handled it on my own! Plus, Demons and Forsaken can't enter the Institute!"

"Oh" Clary said feeling foolish "So whats the problem then?"

"I have nothing to wear"

Clary burst out laughing. She was in hysterics so badly that she almost dropped her Seraph blade on her foot. She had to lie down on Isabelle's bed to calm down.

"You, of all people have nothing to wear? Seriously, you must have about a billion clothes in your wardrobe!"

"A billion and one actually, but nothing is special enough!"

"Where are you going exactly?"

"On a date with Simon"

"Aah, when?"

"In three hours"

Clary burst out laughing again, but this time she actually did drop the blade! Luckily, not on her foot but it pierced a hole in one of Isabelle's pillows. Isabelle was too distraught to notice the punctured pillow.

"Three hours? Isabelle how could it take you three hours to get ready?" Clary asked hiding the pillow under the blanket hoping that Isabelle wouldn't notice.

"Well first I have to choose an outfit which will take me forever seeing as Simon won't say where we are going. Then, I have to do my hair which means washing, drying, brushing, straightening etc. Then I have to actually get ready which will no doubt mess up my hair so I'll have to style it again. Not to mention makeup!" Isabelle ranted.

"Is all that really necessary? I mean, you're hair is fine, not greasy or anything. And your hair is straight enough, which you should be grateful for, I mean look at my hair! As for clothes, it shouldn't take you too long seeing as you look gorgeous in whatever you wear, the same goes for makeup! Simon will think so too, I can assure you! And I never really dress up or wear much makeup but Simon liked me."

"I guess you're right, but what if he is just taking me out to tell me that he doesn't want me? I mean he was in love with you for so long, he might not be over you yet. You can't just turn feelings off like a tap, it takes a while"

"Simon is smart enough to know that I'm with Jace. He knows that I love him like a best friend, like a brother but I love Jace like I want to be with him forever. And I'm not giving him up. Simon and I tried dating, it didn't work. But you and Simon, however would. Simon is crazy about you, and I can tell you're crazy about him. Isabelle you have NOTHING to worry about!"

"But what about that werewolf girl Maia? She likes him too, and lets face it, they get along better; they have more in common."

"Iz, people can have nothing in common and still have a spark. Take me and Jace for example, Jace is this egotistical, sarcastic, fearless Shadowhunter and I'm a plain, ordinary, artistic girl from Brooklyn but look at us?"

"I wouldn't say you're ordinary, OR plain! You're far from ordinary, you're a Nephilim, you can make new Runes!"

"But I was ordinary when we met! As I was saying, Simon and Maia may have lots in common but can you see chemistry between them? I can only picture them as good friends, just like Simon and I. Iz, you have NOTHING to worry about!"

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Jace's sarcasm and arrogance must be rubbing off on you! Can't say I'm surprised though, the amount of time you spend together!"

"Is that such a bad thing? I bet you'll be glued to Simon's side soon enough!"

"It's only bad when your boyfriend's Jace! How do you even get a word in on a date? All he does it talk, talk, talk all day long! Mostly sarcastic comments and something about how great he thinks he is. Intelligent comments? None"

"Don't forget the insults!"

"Oh yes, the insults! Usually about my cooking, but surely I'm not that bad am I?"

Clary hesitated, Isabelle was horrible at cooking. She was the only person Clary knew who could burn ice cream. "Um totally not! And our dates are fine actually, Jace can be sweet sometimes for your information!"

"Jace? Sweet? The only time when those words appear in the same sentence is when the sentence is 'Jace ISN'T sweet'"

Clary giggled. "No, you should have heard some of things he said to me in Alicante. And last week he took me out for a meal, he paid for everything! And when I'm cold he gives me his jacket"

"Ooh yes so romantic! Meliorn was romantic, as was Tristan"

"Tristan?"

"A werewolf I dated when I was 14. Oh God, what if my relationship history scares him off?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've dated so many guys in the past, what if he sees me as some man-eater who dates any guy available?"

"So what? That doesn't mean you're a bad person!"

"It's not like that Clary, the only reason I dated so many Downworlders was for attention. You know how Alec is gay?" Clary nodded, looking a bit confused "Well that's frowned upon in the Clave and I was scared that our parents would find out and disown him or something so I dated Downworlders in hope that they'd be too caught up in my love life and drama that they wouldn't notice that Alec hadn't had a girlfriend or how he didn't seem interested in girls"

"Oh. But they know the truth now! So why would you want to use a guy? Iz, you have NOTHING to worry about. Simon likes you for who you are, just be yourself. Everything will be fine!"

"Clary, you're absolutely right! I've been spending too much time worrying, and not enough time getting ready. And if Simon doesn't like me, it's his loss right?"

"Right!"

-Three hours later-

"Isabelle?" Simon asked, pulling her close.

"Yes. Simon?" Isabelle replied, trying to hide her smile.

"We're over"

Isabelle's face crumpled. "Over? We'd barely begun! Simon, you CAN'T break up with me! I poured my heart out to Clary over how much I was worried that you'd dump me, guess I was right" Isabelle didn't bother to hide her tears. She really wanted to slap him, but she'd only get it back sevenfold.

"We're over just being friends"

"What?"

"We're over just being friends, Isabelle, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Yay for happy endings!**

**So what did you think? Sorry if Isabelle or Clary went a bit OOC!**

**Reviews are loved**


End file.
